Charades
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: In an alternate universe where the ESP is still in control, Natsume was forced into an agreement and had to be the worst friend there is. There's only one girl who could help him. But the question is not who, but can she pull him out?
1. Promise Me

Hey, I got sortta bored with Kingdom Hearts so I'm gonna (try) write some other story. I hope you like this one~  
Disclaimer: I COMPLETELY OWN NOTHING... *Echoes* THING.... HING... ING... ING... NG... except for the plot.

m(_ _)m Enjoy reading~ R&R on your way out~

* * *

**_-*Charades*-_**

It was already dark outside and all the students are asleep in Alice Academy, except Mikan Sakura. Mikan walked down the corridor and walked up to Natsume's door which was unlocked. She knocked and received a grunt from the Black Cat. Without further ado, she stepped in to the younger boy's room and sat next to him by his fluffy bed. Natsume was lying down and didn't bother glancing up. The boy knew it was just the nosy girl living somewhere downstairs.

"What do you want?" he had asked, almost like a threat than a question.

"You should know why I came here." Mikan replied, not looking at him.

"Go back to your room. I'm tired of your constant worries." Natsume looked away.

"I don't want to. Until you tell me what happened."

Natsume didn't reply the girl's statement. He knew exactly what she meant. That afternoon, Natsume said some awful things to Ruka, the blond guy who carries a rabbit. Ruka was just asking if he was okay. Natsume regretted saying those stuff to Ruka, he was his best friend. He remembered he ran away after realizing what he said.

"Why didn't you say sorry to Ruka-pyon? He was really hurt."

Natsume felt the same regret. "If you like him better, why don't you just go to his room?" _Not again._ He thought.

"Ruka-pyon won't let anyone come in," She said, still not looking at him.

"Then leave him be, it's none of your business why should you care?" Natsume sat up.

Hand and cheek came in contact. "What is wrong with you?!" Angered brown eyes met red ones.

"What's you deal?! Why are you getting worked up about this?" Natsume asked, raising his eyebrows.

Mikan took a stepped back. Natsume had been different lately. His eyes were even more violent these days. It was all _his _fault! _He _made Natsume do more dangerous tasks. Natsume's attitude worsen each and everyday as well. It's like as if he's a totally different person than he was before. Everytime Mikan asked what was wrong, he would retort back asking why she bothered asking him. That made Mikan worry but Natsume has crossed the line this time.

"I didn't know what you said to Ruka-pyon but," she took a deep breath. "You should've said 'Sorry'!!"

Tears were forming in Mikan's eyes and yet she didn't dare to cry. No, not to the guy she thought she knew. Not in front of him. He betrayed his own friends. The _real _Natsume wouldn't do that. Mikan used to think he was just tired but now she wasn't sure herself. It has been days since he finally received another mission. She heard he took a lotta day off from missions and now she wondered why he still acts this way.

"Who are you?" She asked in tear-choked voice. God, Natsume wished she wouldn't cry.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NATSUME?!" She screamed and cried on the floor.

Natsume's eyes grew soft. This was not what he wanted. This event wasn't planned. This mission has gone too far. Natsume knelt down and hugged the girl tightly as if it would be the last time he could do this. He knew it was the last time he would be able to hug her. Mikan would hate him and even if the mission is over, Natsume can never get her back. Natsume thought Mikan would struggle when he held her but she didn't. He was happy and confused at the same time.

"Mikan?" He asked, a bit too softly.

"It was a mission wasn't it?" She asked straight-forwardly, barely looking up at him. Tears still streaming down her cheek.

"Yes." He sighed and admitted. "I was to be cold to everyone so they would hate me." He said while wiping Mikan's tears.

"Useless." She said and snuggled in his arms. "I'm crying for you. I've missed you." She said as she buried her face on his chest.

"I've missed you too." He admitted.

"So," Mikan started. "Will you say sorry to Ruka-pyon?"

"However much I want to, I can't, Mikan." Natsume hugged her tighter.

"I see." Mikan hugged him back. They both were in the same postition for quite a long time. Natsume heard footsteps and some sort of mechanical voice.

"Mikan," He looked at her brilliant brown eyes. "You have to leave. Now."

"Why?" Mikan asked, slightly confused. "Can't I stay here for the night?"

"You know you're not supposed to come here in the first place." Natsume said.

"Okay then, take me to my room!" Mikan demanded.

"Ugh, fine." He said and stood-up, helping Mikan. "Trouble-maker" he spat.

Mikan giggled hearing this. Natsume's back. Natsume took her hand and guided her through the corridor. They walked hand in hand and sometimes bumping each other. Arriving to Mikan's room seemed a lot faster when she's there with him. It's actually far compared to her old attic room. Mikan was about to say good night when Natsume hugged her once more.

"I'm sorry, Mikan..." And with those words, he left. Leaving Mikan, whom is staring at his black silouette, confused.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Natsume walked pass the same corridor and arrived at his own room. He lied down and looked up to his ceiling.

"You've been a naughty boy, Natsume."

Natsume knew who said that. "What kind of punishment will you give me this time," he stopped. "Persona?"

"You would know by tomorrow." Natsume shot-up a glance towards the raven-haired man.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Mikan." He said angrily.

"That is none of your concern, boy." Persona opened the door and gave him a shivering glance. "You WILL obey."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Natsume couldn't sleep due to the events that happened last night so he concluded he would just skip class and see what he could do. He wanted to see Mikan and the others badly but that wouldn't be possible due to the mission.

_"Keep this a secret from everbody, okay?" _He had told Mikan the other day but the thought of him depending on Mikan to keep this secret was a bit too much. What if Mikan told the truth? He couldn't answer that question. _No. _He shook his head. _Mikan would never betray me._ _Would she?_


	2. Don't Forget

"_Why is it that I want to slap you out of your daze so bad but I can't? I hate the love I have towards you, I want to leave but I can't, I vowed to protect you and I will."__ –Natsume to Mikan._

_

* * *

_

Oh yeah, that quote will appear somewhere around the story, so, be ready :D  
I own nothing except for the awesome plot xD

* * *

Morning erupted sooner than anticipated by Mikan. The girl was still stunned of what happened yesterday and needs her mind to sort out everything that has happened. Again. Natsume was there in front of her eyes, she saw him change back to his old form. She looked around the room and saw a letter on her nightstand.

"_Find me in the room at the end of the corridor, on the right of the cafeteria. After breakfast." _ It read. There was no sign that it came from someone she knew. It was just a blank paper with beautiful curve writings in the middle. She thought of every possible people who would send her a letter—or card, she thought—the first name that appeared in her mind was Narumi-sensei. Then Hotaru, Tsubasa-senpai, Ruka-pyon, Iinchou, Natsume-kun. _Natsume-kun? Could it be? _She wondered what he might be wanting to say to her.

A certain machine shocked her out of her fantasy, dismissing her thoughts. So, she got ready for the day. She looked up to the calendar. Monday, 25th of October. She took her bag and walked out to the lobby where she met her friends already up and about. Even Hotaru was done with her breakfast.

"Better hurry, Mikan. You have half an hour to eat—" Hotaru stopped and looked at her friend. Her hazel eyes weren't as cheerful like always, in fact, it was dull, too dull. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Hotaru-san." Mikan shook her head and went out, grabbing only a glass of milk.

"She never called me '-san' before." Hotaru dropped her tray and followed the brunette. But Mikan was already gone. Hotaru searched everywhere, trying to catch a twelve-year-old girl in pig tails and hazel eyes.

The bell rung and it was too late for Hotaru to search again. She decided to go back to class. A strange feeling struck her. There was a room just down the hallway, but the raven-haired girl had no more time to try and check, she turned tails and went to class.

Little does Hotaru know, Mikan was in front of her, behind a pillar. Mikan looked behind as she saw her best friend running away, trying to get to class in time. As soon as Hotaru was out of sight, guilt washed over her like a wave but she dimissed the feeling and ran straight to the door that was in front of her.

The room was dark, no single light seemed to be there. Mikan felt cold and dead. She could see a sillouhette of a window, a black curtain draped upon it, blocking the silent. Then, she could sense there were people in the room. _Three, four, no, only three._

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura." A familiar husky voice said grimly.

"I don't feel very welcome." Mikan challenged, suprised that her voice was calm and didn't shook.

A chuckle was heard. "Don't you want to know why we called you?"

Mikan was silent yet prepared for the worst possible answer the person in front of her would demand. She knew who it was. The man who was behind all this.

"I guess you are prepared for the worst." A grim laugh was heard. Mikan shuddered. The laugh had caused her goose-bumps.

"Mikan Sakura. I would like to make a deal with you..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Natsume felt that something was horribly wrong as he passed down the hallway. He glanced to the door on his right and read the sign. "Memorial Room". The most fearful place for all the elementary kids since it's so dark and rumour has it that a child with a curse alice died there and the spirit still haunts it, wanting revenge. Surely, this rumour was false. It was just a mere lie so the kids won't enter and bring havoc towards the room that was filled with a lot of fragile stuff.

But now, looking at the room, Natsume had a bad feeling. He knew something was wrong. He was about to open it when a hand touched his shoulder. Natsume activated his fire alice on his right hand.

"Natsume-kun," a familiar voice said. "No need to be rash."

"Oh, it's just you." He turned around and saw violet-eyes. DULL violet-eyes.

"Have you seen, Mikan?" Hotaru asked in a grim voice.

"How should I know?" Natsume said, sounding irritated. But in his heart, he was scared. Mikan was missing. This was not normal, unless, something happened to her.

"Well, you don't need to sound rude. Seriously, you've changed a lot." Anna huffed.

Natsume didn't notice the pink-haired girl that was behind Hotaru all along. He let out a sigh and walked away.

* * *

_--After Natsume left--_

"Koko," Hotaru called out. "I hope you heard what he was thinking." Watching the black cat walk away.

"You bet I did!" Koko smiled brilliantly. "But, let's discuss this in your room, Hotaru-san~"

* * *

When he was sure no one was looking and far from the sight of those two, he ran, taking the long route, towards the dorm. When he reached there, he took the stairs and up to Mikan's room, thank heavens, it was unlocked.

Natsume barged in the room and did a quick scan around the smaller room. It was slightly messy, strange, he knew Mikan hates anything messy. _Why wouldn't she clean it up?_ He thought. He noticed a paper on the floor near the bed.

He read it, silently. Crimson eyes grew wide and angered rushed through him. He dropped the paper and ran towards the room again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, is it a deal, Mikan Sakura-chan?" The grim voice said.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Anything, love." The voice approved.

"How can I be sure you won't hurt anyone?"

"That's no favour. But a man's word is certain, no?"

Mikan hesitated but nodded.

"Then please sign this, Mikan-chan." Came a different alluring voice. It was Koizumi Luna.

Mikan looked at the paper and asked for a pen, remembering she left her bag. But the man chuckled and Koizumi smiled cynically. Persona stepped out from the shadows.

He smirked and said, "Well, you have to sign it with your blood. This paper is special."

Mikan gulped as Persona gave her a small pocket knife, the blade was small but sharp enough to cut her finger a bit. She cut her finger a bit and blood started to come out. When she was about to drop the blood on to the 'special' paper that was said to be created from alice, the door exploded. Mikan turned around, shocked, to find a raven-haired boy with a fire floating on his right arm.

"You promised she wouldn't get involved." The crimson-eyed boy growled.

"Na-Natsume-kun?" Mikan stuttered.

"I thought I told you guys before, you can slaughter me as much as you want but," Natsume activated his fire alice again. "You should leave Mikan out of this or I'll have a reason to crush you."

"My, my, Natsume." The man in a suit stood up. "You cats are certainly rash."

"My mission is done. You betrayed me, I ain't listening to you no more." Natsume took Mikan in his arms and fled the crime scene.

"Should we give chase?" Asked Koizumi Luna.

"Mikan Sakura will return to me, just you wait, Luna."

"Yes, Mr. Principal."

"Soon, Mikan, soon." The principal vowed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Natsume took Mikan to his room and locked the door from outside. Mikan struggled a while until Natsume let her go. Mikan threatened she would scream and before she could react, Natsume was behind her, covering her mouth.

"Don't you dare, strawberry." Natsume said.

"Pervert! You peeked through my underwear again!" Mikan blushed realizing what he was saying.

"It wasn't my fault you still wear something so—" Natsume tried to find the right words. "Cheesy."

Mikan was about to say something when Natsume pulled her into a hug. Relieved flowed through her almost too suddenly. "Were you hurt? I smelled blood." Natsume asked, voice thick with concern.

"No, I'm fine." Mikan sighed. "Just cut my finger."

Natsume's eyes grew narrow. "Did they ask you to sign something with your blood?"

"Yes but—"

"Don't sign anything like that or you will be bound to them forever." Natsume said, tightening the hug.

"Did you sign something like that, Natsume?" Mikan asked, worried.

"I didn't. I guess I wasn't really special. The Ice Princess didn't sign something like that too." Natsume said, reassuring her.

"Good." Mikan said, relieved. "Does this mean your mission is over? The one where you're supposed to be cruel towards everyone?"

"I don't know. But I will go to class tomorrow, don't worry."

"Good. I've missed you, Natsume." Mikan whispered.

"I've missed you too." It seems like Mikan didn't hear that, she was already asleep in his arms. Head rested on his chest. Natsume stroked her soft brown hair. _I promise I'll protect you. _He vowed. Mikan's sleeping figure struck him down, what if she died like this? No, he will protect her. He promised to.

"I love you, Mikan."


	3. Goodbye

Well, sorry it took so long guys ! I got so caught up in school that I didn't realize I haven't updated since forever ! That aside, the principal strikes again to kill Mikan and Natsume's relationship! DUN DUN DUUUUN ! Ever heard of the 'Baby Shark Song' ? I recommend it ! It's cute :D Well , enough of that ~ Enjoy reading this fanfiction I call art :D Did I mention that this will mostly be in Hotaru's POV ?

* * *

_Dear Mikan,_

_I'm sorry. It's not that because I hate you. No, don't ever think like that. I had to leave. We're not meant to be. You mustn't go around me. I don't want you to die. No, I want you to be alive and well, even though I can't be with you. I know you'll be happy without me. You can do it. Besides, you have Ruka. He'll make you happier than I could. All I did was bring you trouble. Please understand my disappearance._

_ You know? I have a reason to do this. Even though I can't tell you. Goodbye._

_Yours forever,_

_Natsume_

_-_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikan read through the letter with tears in her eyes. She wanted to scream, wanted to just break down, just wanting to believe this is all a dream and when morning arrives, she wanted to wake up in Natsume's arms, forgetting the dream forever. However painful it is for her, she knew ever so well that this is not a dream. Natsume's gone. Perhaps for good. She woke up in a room, a very big but very empty room. Not even the bed or desk that used to be there. All she could find was a letter in scrawny handwriting addressed to her near the window. On top of the letter was a bouquet of flowers, they were a mix of purple hyacinths, azaleas, red roses and white forget-me-nots. Such colourful flowers with such deep meanings. She stood up and without another word, Mikan went back to her room with a sorrowful heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ms. Mikan!" A robot-ish voice buzzed as it banged on the little girl's room. "Come on now, it's already 6:50! You'll be late, y'know!" ...No answer. "What am I supposed to do? Ms. Hotaru, could you please help me wake her up?"

"There's no need to that. She's awake. Please don't disturb her and let her do as she pleases." The other girl said. The robot simply looked confused but disappeared into the hallways anyway.

Suprisingly, Mikan didn't lock her door this time. Hotaru stepped into Mikan's one-star room almost immediately. She examined the scenery around her. The room was a mess. Unlikely of Mikan who seemed to be neat after a lot of times Hotaru complained about the state of her room. There were books scattered around the floor and a few dead flowers as well. Mikan had locked herself up for a few days now. Only coming out when she needed the bathroom or to eat. Hotaru took one book from the messy floor and sat down next to her seemingly dead friend. "Mikan, you can't mope and lock yourself in here forever. Please get out and have a breathe of fresh air, hey, go to school even!"

There was no reply from the brunette. Mikan still had her face covered with her favourite pink pillow. It was wet now. Hotaru didn't have to ask why it was horribly wet. What she didn't know is why her best friend is acting like this.

Hotaru sighed, "It's because of Natsu—" but she was quickly cut off with a scream coming from the drenched pillow. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Mikan growled in between tears. Hotaru hated the state her friend was at. This doesn't seem like Mikan. Mikan just used to be so bubbly and happy. Those brown eyes were never filled with tears. That is, until now.

"Tell me what happened. Please, Mikan? I'm not exactly begging. I'm forcing you to tell me." Hotaru explained keeping her icy looks so Mikan couldn't read her worried self. It seems Mikan understood. She sat up on her small bed. Hotaru saw her eyes were very red and puffy. She never saw Mikan cry like this before. Before she could react Mikan just slammed into her and cried her hearts out, yelling a lot, Hotaru couldn't even understood why.

After a lot of crying and a lot of tissues (Don't laugh please.) Mikan finally showed Hotaru the letter Natsume gave her. Hotaru's eyes grew wide as soon as she saw what he wrote. She hugged Mikan for quite a long time before saying, "I'll be back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hotaru barged into her class, banging the door in the process. Her eyes were wild as she searched the whole class for the face she was looking for. Narumi-sensei was already there explaining stuff about grammar and vocabulary. She scanned the class thoroughly once more and decided that her target wasn't here. So, she quickly banged the door again and ran out to the courtyard, ignoring Narumi-sensei's comment. "That was weird." The pheromone alice possessor said and simply continued the lesson like nothing happened.

Hotaru ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She stopped for a moment and realized she could use her scooter which is way faster than running, so that's what she did. She went to the courtyard and found it deserted. She ran straight to the Middle School Division and barged into Tsubasa-senpai's class.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" She yelled, but all that came out was a whisper. People were looking at her and began to whisper. Tsubasa-senpai was asleep so Hotaru had to drag her out from his class, ignoring the teacher completely. Then she put her on her scooter and sped through the halls. She stop immediately sending the poor senior soaring through the sky and landed on the pond. Completely drenched from head-to-toe, Tsubasa got up and shook his messy hair.

"What is it, Hotaru-chan? You didn't have to throw me to the pond." He took a fish out of his hat.

"Help me find Natsume, please. I need to clarify things with him."

"That cat will come back, right? Don't worry about it too much." Tsubasa-senpai made a walk to return to his class.

"Please, Tsubasa-senpai! I don't think he's coming back! Besides, it's for Mikan!" He stopped and turned around, his face worried.

"What is it? What's wrong with Mikan-chan?"

Hotaru hesitated. Should she really tell Tsubasa-senpai everything? She shook her head from the doubt. _Tsubasa-senpai cares about Mikan. He should be able to help. _She nodded to herself and told the poor drenched senior everything she had learned.

* * *

Can anyone of you figure out the meaning of these flowers ? Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter ! Please take a guess ! You'll get a cookie :D


End file.
